Souls Entwined
by Obsidian And Cobalt
Summary: Names won't matter, nor will appearences. Two souls will forever be bound. Even I think my stories are getting lame. Lolwut. Read the weirdness if ya want! 83


_**Disclaimer- I don't own Kannazuki no miko  
Ya know, I felt like I couldn't write anymore...Like I just lost my spark :/ And yet, here we are. It seems that even when I'm put off for a few days with serious writerz block, I will continue to spam the site! Mwahhahaha :3 I'm sorta sad that this is my 70**__**th**__** story. It will no-longer say `69 stories' on my profile D: I'm terrible :D**_

_**Souls entwined by fate**__**  
**_  
The hand that was gently but firmly cupping her jaw was somehow soothing, regardless of the shivers wracking her body.

"May I kiss you?"

There were several things that she could have pointed out as wrong with what had just been said. Several things that she really should have at least questioned. But she instead found herself nodding weakly. Even if she could have found the will power to object and change her mind, she would have been too late. Barely having gave her answer, she was soon captive of a soft but lingering kiss.

***  
_Maybe I should spend less time with her. Being with her everyday can't be helping me...I'm sure she'd understand if I asked to be left alone more often...I could just say that I'm busy._

From across the classroom, the girl that she had unintentionally been staring at looked up from her text book and met her persistant gaze.

_I'm spending too much time with her._

The girl smiled brightly as she caught her watching her, a light hue of pink raising to her cheeks.

_Too much is never enough._

She returned the smile.

***  
Was it bad that she was enjoying this? The lips against her own were full and tantalizing, but also belonged to a friend. A friend who was also a girl. But still, she had agreed to it and even if she wanted to, she didn't think she could pull away. She found herself timidly clutching onto the other girls arm. But maybe she had always secretly been curious about this...And had choosen not to voice out her thoughts and curiousitys.

Everyone she could think of suspected a relationship between her and her childhood friend. The so-called `Prince' of the school. It was most likely because of how close the pair of them acted when together. She wondered what those same people who thought of them as boyfriend and girlfriend would say if they found that there was no such relation between them. And that she was currently kissing the `Princess' of the school.

Surprisingly, the kiss wasn't at all persistant. Gentle and heart-pounding, it almost promised that more than mere kissing would ensue.

It deepened after what seemed to be an eternity of teasing. She felt dazed, almost fearful that the sudden rush of blood to her head would cause her to faint for a moment, before calming.

Sensual. Yes, that was the word for this kiss.

Fingers threaded through her hair, toying with the strands idly. Somehow it caused her to crave for so much more, and she pressed further into the kiss.

Yes, maybe she had always secretly sought after this. So why did she now feel that all of a sudden, a mere kiss would not be enough?

***  
She must have been writing for a good hour by now. Her hand was starting to cramp and there was already three pages of writing finished as she dropped the pen in her grasp to the table and flexed her fingers. Looking to her side, she re-read through the physics questions she was answering.

_Someone's staring at me..._

Anxiously looking up and glancing around, she found that the one watching her with a distant expression was the friend that never failed to make her pulse quicken with something as simple as a brief moment of eye-contact.

Heat singed her face, undoubtedly claiming her complexion as her mouth curved into a smile. Her cheeks warmed further as she got a fond look in return that could have thawed ice.

The bell rang without warning her, breaking the tranquil moment and causing her friend to look away. Besides the strange feeling of happiness that was consuming her, she couldn't help but wonder why that girl had such an effect on her.

***  
The arms that had long since encircled her waist and pulled her onto her friends' lap held her closer. Their lips seperated for a second, only to crash back together once again at another angle. It was strange to think that this had all escalated from a mere request. If she had to guess, she was sure that the kiss that she had agreed to would have been chaste. Though maybe, just maybe she had wanted it to end up like this.

She held onto the girls' T-shirt tighter.

***  
She stood by the chainlink fence by the girls' locker rooms, watching as the after-school tennis match came to a close. With a swish of dark hair, a flash of tennis whites as the girl ran across the court and swung the racket, the tennis ball slammed into the ground on the other side of the net. For the upteenth time, the `Prince' of the school had be beaten.

She smiled to herself as she watched the victory, fingers curling into the links on the fence. Yes, her childhood friend was good, but he was no match for _her._

The bell rang, and all those watching reluctantly dispersed as the two tennis players shook hands over the net, thanking each other for the game.

Usually, she would have started to walk to class before she was late. Yet she found herself moving to the locker rooms, waiting there for her friend. The girl blinked in surprise as she stepped into the supposedly deserted locker room, only to find that the one who had stolen her heart was there, passing her a towel. Using the said towel to wipe the perspiration from her face, things seemed to have became rather hazy afterwards.

***  
The locker room bench was uncomfortable and small, the tennis players' gym bag being accidentally kicked off as the one in her lap squirmed against her, attempting to close what little distance that was left between them. Her lips were starting to hurt from the seemingly never-ending contact. But for some reason, it didn't bother her very much.

A deft tongue was swiped across her lower lip, proving to be somewhat soothing as well as earning a gasp of surprise. She thought that her nerves must have been shredded as she trembled, goosebumps rising on her arms from the feelings and new sensations that were coursing through her body.

Under her friends T-shirt, she could feel the slight moistness of sweat from the tennis game. Barely even fazed by it, she instead let her hands hold onto her friends' waist. A soft, well endowed chest pressed against her own, earning a shiver. Though holding back from embarrassment and fear of shattering the moment, sounds of utmost contentment rolled up from her throat, being caught in the other girls' mouth.

Opposing her past suspicions, the gasps and moans that could no longer be contained only served to motivate her friend further.

***  
Sitting down next to the tennis player on the hard bench of the locker room, conversation had been relatively trivial. A congratulations on winning the game, a thank you for giving the towel in reply. She had leaned against the girls' T-shirt clad shoulder for a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on. Then, before she knew it, a gentle hand was upon her face and a shocking request was made. A shocking request that she had agreed to.

***  
The need for air was dire, and the pair regretfully broke apart. Through slightly opened and bruised lips, they panted for the air that they had barely consumed within the past several minutes. Their eyes met, and even after all they had done, she suddenly felt so very shy. The dark eyes before her sparked in utmost delight, and she felt herself smile like a fool, a smile that would be impossible to hold back.

Wrapping her arms around her friends' neck, she leaned closer to whisper in her ear. It would be impossible to speak whilst looking into those all too captivating eyes.

"I love you."

An affectionate nuzzle against her cheek as she was held close.

"And I you."

_**This was some trippy shiz. Believe it or not, I'm not high. At least not anymore 83 Zomg I don't get this...I was all spacey and nervous when I started this :O Then the rest of it just sorta flowed~ [Could make so many**_ _**inappropriate jokes with the `flow' thing, but I won't ;D] Nervous or not, I passed my class - Not that anyone really cares XD – and went up a belt in my martial arts class. *Fist pumps***_

Review or I might just use some of my epic fighting skills on you :B Senseless violence for the win!  
-Obsidian  
X3


End file.
